


Nuclear Fallout

by xxehallxx



Series: A Soldier's Journey [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxehallxx/pseuds/xxehallxx
Summary: "Citizens are instructed to find cover. To save yourself from nuclear fallout you must find a sturdy structure. The U.S. military recommends finding shelter in a local nuclear fallout shelter. I repeat the Soviets have detonated a nuclear warhead and it is heading to the U.S.." Then I quickly turn off the television and call Darcy."John what is it?" She asks frantically as she runs into the living room."Get the kids out of bed now. A warhead is coming to the U.S and we need to get to our underground shelter right away." I instruct.
Relationships: John Harrison & Darcy Harrison
Series: A Soldier's Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119269





	Nuclear Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> For this work I drew inspiration from the Fallout games. I also wrote it as a sequel for my previous story A Soldier's Struggle. I hope you all enjoy. No mean comments please :)

The Cold War is sure heating up, now that the Soviets got A-bombs. These dam traitors gave it right too them. Right now their being charged with treason and word is going around that the couple is goin to get the chair. I hope they do, I didn’t defend this country during WWII to let communism win in this country. The paper that I’m reading currently has an update on the trial. It says that the Rosenbergs will face the chair on June 19, 1953. As I am reading I didn’t notice my wife Darcy coming up to me.  
“Hun, I’m going to the grocery store. Do you need anything?” She asks. I look up from my paper and smile at her. She is a beauty, blond hair and green eyes. Her smile can light up a ballpark.  
“No sweetie, I don’t need anything.” I answer. Then she gives me a kiss and walks out the front door.  
Then all of a sudden I hear an explosion from the backyard. Quickly I put down my paper and run outside to find my two sons Robert and Jim near a blown up rocket.  
“What is going on boys?” I question as I cross my arms. They quickly stand up and Jim speaks first.   
“It was Robert he made me do it.” He says. Rob quickly turns to look at him shockingly.  
“Hey! What a nice brother you are!” Robert says sarcastically.  
“Ok enough boys. Go inside clean up your clothes and then come out and clean this yard!” I command. They both let out a loud huff and walk inside.  
Those boys are always fighting with each other despite Rob being seventeen and Jim fifteen. They get along fine with their two other siblings: Donald and Andrew, they are eight and four. I walk inside and sit down on the couch. I turn on the television and the newsman appears on the screen.  
“Tensions with the U.S.S.R are getting higher as they increase the number of nuclear detonations. Citizens are advised to be ready for anything...” Then I turn off the television. The rest of the day the idea of nuclear war remained in my mind. All I can do is pray that it never happens.

* * *

  
The next morning loud sirens sound that wake me from my sleep. I look at my alarm and see that it is three o’clock. Loud sirens can never be good with high tensions with the Soviet Union. I turn over to see Darcy getting up slowly.  
“John what is that noise?” She asks me.  
“I don’t know Darc. I’m going to check the news. See what’s going on.” I say as I get out of bed. I quickly walk into the family room and I turn on the television. When it roars to life the newsman appears on the screen.   
“Citizens are instructed to find cover. To save yourself from nuclear fallout you must find a sturdy structure. The U.S. military recommends finding shelter in a local nuclear fallout shelter. I repeat the Soviets have detonated a nuclear warhead and it is heading to the U.S...” Then I quickly turn off the television and call Darcy.  
“John what is it?” She asks frantically as she runs into the living room.  
“Get the kids out of bed now. A warhead is coming to the U.S and we need to get to our underground shelter right away.” I instruct. Tears quickly begin to appear in her eyes and I walk over to her and put my hands on her cheeks.  
“We will be ok Darc. I won’t let anything happen to our family. Now come on, we need to move.” I say calmly. She nods and then runs into the hallway to the kids rooms.   
Our bomb shelter is state of the art. It was a gift for my service in the army. Currently I’m a major in the U.S military. We only have half of the food we would need in our shelter currently. So I run to the kitchen, grab a cardboard box and begin to fill it up with canned food. Just as I finish filling up the box, Darcy comes out of the hallway with the kids. Rob comes up to me.  
“Dad what can I help with?” He asks. I hand him the box full of canned food.  
“Take this down to the shelter son.” I say. He nods his head and then quickly set off for the shelter. I walk over and pick up Andrew and lead the kids to the bomb shelter.  
Once we got to the shelter I climb five feet down first with Andrew in my arms. The shelter is quite roomy for a bomb shelter. It is ten feet by ten feet and lined with concrete. My neighbors like to call it a little bunker. Next to the ladder there is a little manual elevator, which is how we get most of the stuff down here.  
“Dad is the radio down here?” Rob asks as he stocks the food in the pantry.   
“Yes it is, it’s in the cabinet by the pantry.” I reply. Once Rob is done he pulls the radio out and turns it on and places it on the table. As I walk over to the table Darcy climbs down with the rest of the kids behind her.  
“Is the door sealed?” I ask.  
“Yes it is hun.” She reply’s. She sits down and I grab her hand. I reach over to the radio and turn the volume up.  
Shortly after I do that the sirens outside get louder. The sudden increase in volume from the siren causes Andrew to begin to cry.  
“Come here son.” I say as I let go of Darcy’s hand and hold my arms out to him. He runs to me and buries his head into my neck.  
“It’s going to be ok.” I say as I rub his back comfortingly.  
“Attention citizens the warhead is past Japan. ETA is about six hours.” The radioman says. Then the radio turns to static.  
“Hey no cheating!” Jim yells suddenly.  
“Boys no yelling please!” I command as I turn my attention to Rob and Jim. They are sitting on the floor playing a card game.  
“Why would I cheat? I’m great at his game.” Rob says.  
Sleep surprisingly befalls me as the siren blares outside and Andrew is crying in my arms. I try to tune out those noises as I fall asleep.

* * *

The sudden absence of a siren is what wakes me up hours later. I was about to stand up when I remembered that Andrew is in my arms and he is asleep. I reach my arm over to Darcy, who is starting to doze off, and tap her shoulder. She looks over to me and smiles.  
“What is it hun?” She asks.  
“The siren has stopped.” I say as I point up. Then the static from the radio stops and music begins to play. After a minute the radioman begins his announcement.  
“Attention citizens. The U.S military has confirmed that the warhead has detonated on an atoll in the Pacific. Please stay tuned for more news on this...” Then I turn the volume down. Then I hear the phone ring. I get up from my chair and hand Andrew over to Darcy. I quickly get to the phone and pick it up.   
“Hello, this is John Harrison.” I answer.  
“Hi Major Harrison this is General Jones. I’m calling to tell you the full scope of this crisis.” He says.  
“Ok sir.” I reply.  
“Our intel suggests this is just a test and scare tactic to try and frighten the American people.” General Jones says.   
“Ok thank you sir.” I say as he hangs up the phone. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe.  
We were so close to a nuclear fallout. I was almost certain that warhead was going to land somewhere in the U.S I prayed that it would not hit our country. I don’t think I could bear to lose my family. I have felt loss before and it was during the war. The one death that affected me the most was the death of my best friend Rob. My family got me through pain, through the struggles of life.


End file.
